The Only One I See
by VampireQueen24
Summary: ALL HUMAN! Rose can see ghosts. What if a ghost leads her to a certian Russian? Will she help him or will she fall for him?
1. Chapter 1

**Tell me what you think and if i should continue...I do not own anything all belongs to Richelle Mead.**

There is only one way to explain what I do, and to that I have to tell my story. When I was about ten I started to notice things. They would lurk in the shadows or behind people. One day I asked my firend Lissa if she could see them, she said no. Later that day one of them came up to me and started talking to me. He looked no older than 15, his name was Mason. He kept asking for help. Although I had no idea what to do I tried. Now when one ghost comes up to me I know what to do.

I guess the best place to start is to explain why I am telling this. A few days ago I had a ghost named Ivan come to me. I was working in my own store. I was hanging up clothes his head poped out through the shirts, I jumped.

"you can see me" he said hopeful.

" yes" I replied.

" can you help me?" he asked.

"I can" I said nicely.

" well I need you help me find an very good firend" he spoke.

" well were is he?" I questioned. He replied in Montana, and I don't think he knows that I have died. Nor dose my family. I sighed I was in North Carolina, but I knew that It was my duty to help Ivan.

"Okay" I replied. So i asked Lissa to take of the store while I was gone. Lissa and her husband Christain are the only ones who know that I can see ghosts. She did not have to ask why i had to leave she just said that she would. Now i'm sitting here finding out about where his friend. Dimitri was his name. He was tall, tan, shoulder length brown hair. He has brown eyes. He lives in Missoula Montana. Three hours later I was on the road. After about two days on the road I made it. As Ivan was pointing out Dimitri's adress I was trying to focus. This is the hardest part of doing this " job". Telling family and friends that they have died and so on. As I parked the car. I got out and knoked on the door. I was not expecting the person who opened the door.

" how my I help you" he asked. A Russian accent fading off his lips.

**Please tell me what think. should I continue? Do you like it? yes, no? once again i do not own anything. it all belongs to Richelle Mead.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks so much for the reviews! Therefore I will be continuing with the story….and for one comment yes this was inspired by Ghost Whisperer. I'll stop talking now**

**Previously on The Only One I See: **" How my I help you?" he asked. A Russian accent fading off his lips.

DPOV

As I looked out the window another cold day I thought. As I look to check the time I had five minutes till the vacation of a life time. Me Ivan and Tasha. All of us going to Hawaii for two weeks. Believe me we all needed this trip. Even if Ivan was an hour late, but being late was becoming more normal for him. Although he promised he would not be late picking us all for Hawaii. So I decided to call Tasha. I put down my western book and went to find my phone. I dialed her number. She answered on the first ring.

"Hey, Dimitri had Ivan picked you up yet, because I am still waiting on him." she spoke in a rush. At that moment I knew something was wrong. The door bell rang.

"Uh Tasha I'll have to call you back and no he has not picked me up either." I said aggravated. As I opened the door hoping to get rid of whoever was out there" How may I help you" I asked. Although I did not recognize her. She had long brown hair, brown eyes. Her mouth was slightly ajar. She eventually found her voice.

"Hi I'm Rose. Are you Dimitri?

"Yes" I replied sketchy

" Uh this might sound strange, but have you been missing something lately. " she said innocently.

"Yes I have" I replied "And not to be mean, but how are and how do you know me?"

" You're friend Ivan he was murdered." she spoke.

**comment please. Like DPOV? Yes no. anything you would like to see just comment.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Enjoy this chapter! **

**Oh and I'll try to make the chapters longer. It take awhile but ill get there **

**Previously on The Only One I See: **" You're friend Ivan he was murdered." she spoke.

RPOV

I stood there with my mouth ajar. I quickly shut it.

"Hi I'm Rose. Are you Dimitri?

"Yes" he replied sketchy

" Uh this might sound strange, but have you been missing something lately. " I said

"Yes I have" he replied puzzled. "And not to be mean, but how are and how do you know me?"

" You're friend Ivan he was murdered." I said. You know hat look when you see someone doing something weird and you're the only one who sees it. Yeah, that's the look he gave me. Dimitri opened his mouth to say something, but kept it opened.

"You should leave now" he said rudely.

"I can " but I was cut off as he shut the door. Right as he did that Ivan appeared.

" knock on the door again and when he answers the door again tell him about the time we went to Vegas." Ivan said. As I knocked on the door again I was hoping that the second time around that this would work.

DPOV

" You're friend Ivan he was murdered." She spoke. Those words continued to bounce around in my mind. Then more thoughts that's not possible. Wait did she just say murdered. The only words I was able to muter were " you should leave now." I shut the door. I looked out the window and she was talking to her self. I think. She knocked on the door again. I opened it " I'm sorry, it's just I don't understand. What do you mean he was murdered." I said in a rush.

"Oh it's fine. I get it a lot and to prove it to you he told me to tell you about the time you guys went to Vegas. Vegas I thought I remember that like it was yesterday. The night he got drunk and I stood up for him and ended up in the city jail for a night. Memories I thought that's all I have of him. I cut her off from talking. " do you want to come in?" I asked.

" Uh yeah that would be nice she replied.

" so exactly how do you know where to find me and such?" I questioned her.

" well uh they actually find me. If they have unfinished business that's why they are still bound to the earth." she said.

" so why is Ivan stuck to the earth?" I asked half believe her. She hesitated " well that's why I am here because I do not know."

**I tried to make it longer. Just to let you guys know I will not always be able to update three days back to back. But ill try to when ever I can. And any thought like it? Yes no? comment please! Oh almost forgot I do not own anything all belongs to Richelle Mead. **


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own anything. I tried to make them longer. Oh and did anybody see Breaking Dawn? I did! **

**Previously on The Only One I See: **" so why is Ivan stuck to the earth?" I asked half believe her. She hesitated " well that's why I am here because I do not know."

**RPOV**

By that time we had come up with multiple theirs to why Ivan was murdered. All of them were crap.

"Uh. I'll be back " he said.

**DPOV**

All of a sudden I remembered that I had to call Tasha back. As before she picked up on the first ring.

" hello Dimitri, have you heard from Ivan? Has he picked you up yet? What about the trip?" she said in a rush.

" Tasha, Ivan… he… he was murdered, okay. I slammed the phone shut before she had a chance to reply. I was one hundred percent sure she'd call back. Therefore I ripped the battery out it's place. God, I can not deal with her right now. I almost forgot about Rose. I don't know how though. As I walk into the room attempting to calm down. I see her sitting there motionless. For some reason I looked at the clock one p.m.. Duh, she's sleeping.

I picked her up, careful not to disturb her. She started to move. I froze. She stopped. As I lay her in the guest bedroom. I shut the door, and walk back down the steps to my own bedroom. Just as I was about to lay my down I heard a skin crawling, ear piercing scream. Trust me no human should ever have to hear that.

**RPOV**

Pain. More pain. Short breaths. I could hear my heart racing in my chest. The only options left were to fight, and to scream. Hoping somebody would hear me. Next thing I knew I was being shook. Screamed at. As I open my eyes to a worried Dimitri. His arms wrapped around me. I slightly blushed. Wait, did I just blush. I turned so he would not see me. Although I did not relies that his face was less that three inches away from mine. Great just what I need to deepen the blush.

**Like yes, no. comment tell me what you think and once again attempted to make them longer? **


End file.
